Lonely Hearts
by Vegeta-loves-Bulma
Summary: Musa and Riven are forced to pair up when some trolls have escaped in the enchanted forest. They get trapped under ground and are forced to help each other out. But Darcy has other plans for Riven will Musa win his heart or will he forget? Finally complet
1. Pairing Up Dilema

**Lonely Hearts**

**_(In Town)_**

Riven was kicking a trash can across the side walk when he saw her, Musa coming out of the music store a few hundred feet in front of him, she looked as lonely as ever.

She was walking his way with you her head bowed down so he couldn't see her expression but he knew something was wrong.

He wanted to say 'hi' but instead just spoke with his usual sarcastic cruel voice, "What no pixie friends with you today?" he sniped and watched as she stopped and looked up, looking as frightened as if she'd just seen a ghost.

After she regained some of her composure she took a deep breath and then replied in a hollow voice, "Aren't you suppose to be with Darcy bout now?" she asked, her voice emotionless.

'She must be jealous' he thought vainly. "I dumped her" he lied, still denying the fact that she had broke up with him, which was all the spell that she put on him to be broken.

Even now he knew what had happened when he was under her spell, denying Musa the help when she wanted it, hurting her feelings by telling her he was with Darcy.

"Good for you" she said and began walking past him, he stepped in her way, forcing her look up at him again.

"Now what do you want?" she snickered as she fisted her hands at her side, and glared at him straight at him showing him her evident anger.

"You're moody aren't you?" he asked avoiding her question.

"So what if I am?" she asked defiantly, her anger starting to show in great bursts.

He saw a faint glow surrounding her showing how peeved off she was and was taken back, "Whoa calm down" he said as he waved his hands in front of her like it was sign of peace offering.

"Leave me alone jerk" she hissed and with that quickly sidestepped around him and stomped down the walk way, leaving him to watch wide eyed and curious, and feeling a twinge of guilt for making her mad.

**_(In The Park)_**

Tears were falling from Musa's eyes as she sat by herself in the forest park near Alfea, why he couldn't just care for her; it was killing her every time she saw him.

How could she like him after they way he treated everyone, the way he treated her, with such hate and coldness in his voice every time he spoke.

"Why do I care so much?" she asked to her self between long choked breaths.

She looked around her to make sure no one was around then after wiping her tears away walked back to Alfea, she had to talk to someone, anyone, or, would it be best if she didn't say anything?.

_**(At Red Fountain)**_

Riven couldn't concentrate on his fight class, his thoughts were still consumed by Musa.

He knew he liked her more than the others, he still didn't really know why; maybe it was because he knew she liked him, or had, it was evidently clear that she didn't like him right now.

"Riven pay attention" his teacher ordered when he noticed Riven wasn't listening, Riven snapped out of his thoughts once again and looked at the teacher, "This wont do Riven, either you pay attention or go back to your room" his teacher demanded, Riven knew he wouldn't be able to listen so just stood up, gathered his things, and left, leaving everyone to gape at his choice.

_**(Outside Alfea)**_

Musa still hadn't told the girls her problems, and now she was about to be faced by her biggest.

They had just scheduled to meet up with the Specialists, to help them hunt for some escaped trolls in the enchanted forest.

'I'm just going to ignore him' she thought, but she knew that wasn't going to be possible.

As the boy's ship came to land she knew that Riven wasn't driving, he was a more adventurous dangerous driver, which only meant that he was hanging out in the back.

As they opened the deck so the girls could board, she grew nervous, she couldn't see him again, but she had to, so she decided not to look at him.

She started walking behind Stella next to Bloom, who could obviously tell something was bothering her, "What's wrong?" she whispered as they walked into the ship, Musa just shook her head and told her nothing was wrong.

She saw Riven straight away; he was staring at her full on, leaning against one of the long side seats.

Seeing that Bloom and Stella had already taken place by their boyfriends in the front she knew that her, Flora and Tecna would be sitting in the back, so she took the seat on the other side of Riven and without looking at him just looked out the window beside her.

Riven knew that she was ignoring him, and for some reason that made him feel angry, why ignore him? Was she still mad at him?.

He noticed that she was talking to Flora who sat beside her, and couldn't help but listen in, while he watched her pink lips move.

"I've already seen that movie" she replied to Flora who was suggesting movies they could watch at the cinema.

"How about Alien VS Predator?" the name of the movie sent chills up and down her spies.

"How about one that I could actually sit through?" Musa pleaded but knew it was in vain.

"So you haven't seen it well that's that, were going to see it tomorrow" she commanded, and Riven held onto that information, looked like he'd be seeing it tomorrow.

_**(In The Enchanted Forest)**_

When they arrived at the spot where the trolls had escaped, Stella naturally decided she was the boss and paired everyone up.

"Ok, I will go with Brandon, Bloom you're with Prince Sky, Tecna, Flora and Timmy can go together, and Riven you can go with Musa" she secretly smirked at her cleverness.

Musa stood there, as if she were a stone statue, her face showed shock and horror at what Stella had just said, and no one could ever change Stella's mind.

She quickly shook it off and after nodding started off into the forest without even waiting for Riven to follow.

But Riven wouldn't be denied, "Wait up Musa" he yelled and ran to walk beside her.

_(Authors Notes)_

_Ok, so this should be interesting._

_Someone suggested I make a Riven/Musa fanfic so I decided to because I knew exactly what I was going to write, but if you think this is the only one I'm going to write then your sadly mistaken, I have many Riven/Musa plots that I am determined to introduce to you._

_And The best thing Is I'm going to add a chapter at the end of this about the plots and you get to vote for the one you want, there will be three Riven/Musa plots to choose from._

_But that is in another chapter so I'll just let you review now, hint hint._


	2. Down We Go

**Lonely hearts**

Chapter Two

_**(Somewhere In The Woods)**_

"Hey it's not like this is a jogging marathon" Riven laughed when Musa started walking faster and faster until he was pretty much running to keep up with her.

Musa just ignored him and kept walking, slowing her pace a little, which she immediately regretted because it enabled him to start walking beside her.

"So…what's got you in a snit?" he asked conversationally.

"I am not in a snit" she growled glaring at him.

"Well your not entirely happy either" he pointed out smirking.

"If you don't like it you can just go and find the troll yourself" she said stopping in front of him and poking him in the chest.

He just laughed provoking him more, "Chill out, man what's got you so snitty?" he asked again.

"FINE! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?, BECAUSE YOU'RE AN AROGANT RUDE CONCEDDED JERK" she yelled and he winced when he saw tears form in her eyes, she took long deep breathes trying to calm down. Her hands in tight fists at her sides.

"Is this because of that Darcy chick, I was under a spell, how can I be blamed for that?" he asked incredulously.

"Because when you were under her spell you were nice" she whispered as she sunk down onto a near by log feeling exhausted.

Riven was utterly confused, he remembered what he was like when he was with Darcy, a total pansy. "Your angry cause I was nice?" he asked having to sit down himself.

_**(Stella and Brandon at the enchanted lake)**_

"I wonder how Riven and Musa are doing?" Stella said to Brandon as he helped her over mud in the swamp.

"You did it on purpose" Brandon accused cruelly, as he picked her up in his arms.

Stella blushed furiously, "I only gave them a push in the right direction" Stella excused herself.

"You will not play matchmaker" Brandon ordered and forced her to look at him.

She pouted but he knew she'd obey him.

_**(Musa and Riven at a break in the woods)**_

Musa sat down on a rock and looked far into the distance, "We aren't going to find them" Musa moaned as she pulled tiny twigs out of her hair.

"That's because you lead us the wrong way" Riven pointed out as he remembered her forcing him to follow her after she stomped off into the woods.

"I chose an alternative route, if you hadn't gotten me so mad I wouldn't have stomped off, so this is all actually your fault" she hissed at him and threw one of the twigs in her hand at him.

Before he could respond to what she said, the twig his him in the forehead and bounced off to land next to his feet.

He stood there, completely still, taken back by what she had just done, just as he was about to yell at her, he heard her laugh and all he cold do was stare at her.

"Lets keep going" he muttered in defeat and kept walking, all the while having a frown on his face.

_**(Ten minutes later)**_

Riven and Musa stood at the top of a cliff looking out over the forest, Musa couldn't stop shaking, she knew she could fly but this was to much, you couldn't even see the bottom of this cliff, it was just darkness.

""Ah so you're afraid of heights, never would have guessed" Riven smirked as he stood next to her at the edge. Musa inched her way backwards as rocks tumbled over the cliff and skited against the side.

Riven pretended he was accidentally off balance and lightly shoved Musa near the edge, Musa screeched and jumped back out of harms way. Evil eyeing Riven as she did so.

"What I tripped" he protested waving his hands in front of her as a sign of peace. "We weren't walking so how did you trip?" she asked but stopped midway between her question when she heard a large hollow crack that shook the ground below them.

As they looked down they noticed that there were large cracks in the cliff and felt it slowly sliding down into the darkness. "Hold on!" Riven yelled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along down the cliff trying to escape the slope.

As Musa tried to keep up with him more of the cliff started caving under her feet, she looked up at Riven in time to have one last look at his eyes before she fell, but oddly enough even though he could have properly saved himself he ended up falling right along side her, she tried to change so she could fly but the rocks kept that impossible so instead she was embraced by Riven who seemed to be trying to use himself as a shield so she wouldn't be hit.

As she looked into Riven's eye while they fell she noticed something different about him, or maybe it was just the pain she saw in his eyes as he was pummelled by rocks that hit his back, she realised a second before her world went back that Riven wasn't the cruel guy she had thought, and she silently begged him to forgive her.

**_(Authors Note: Ok that was sad (sniff sniff) next chapter up soon please review!)_**


	3. Injuries And Insults

**Lonely Hearts**

Chapter Three

_**(At The Bottom Of The Cliff)**_

Musa felt pain jolt up her left arm as she tried to move, moaning softly she tried to open her eyes, she was at the bottom of the cliff, lying on the cold dirty ground, but, she wasn't alone.

Across from her Riven lay in a motionless heap, she could tell they had been there for a long time because of the dry blood that trailed down his cheek. He was hurt, but, hopefully not dead.

She swallowed her moans of agony and tried to crawl over to him, whispering his name, he didn't respond but as she got closer she could see the light flutter of his chest, he was breathing, slowly and raggedly, but he was still breathing.

"Riven!" she whispered choking on tears, his face was filled with discomfort and pain, she came up beside him and checked for injuries. He was laying on his stomach, but she cold see his face, his right ankle looked twisted in an impossible way but otherwise he didn't look to bad.

She carefully turned him over, and after she got him on his back, started shaking his shoulders to wake him, "Wake up Riven!" she cried not able to hold back the tears that now fell onto his blood stained cheeks.

She let out a loud yelp when he drew a large breath and moaned, he tried to blink open his eyes and after shaking his head, which brought another moan forth opened his eyes to find Musa staring down at him, crying.

"What happened?" he asked as he tried to gain his feet, as he tried to stand his foot gave way on him and he fell back groaning, but Musa was there behind him steadying him.

"We fell" she said after balancing him, "Are you ok?" she asked as she rounded him to face him.

"Other than my foot I just feel a bit dizzy" he looked around them but suddenly remembered that she could be hurt, "What about you?" he demanded as he grabbed her slim shoulders and looked her up and down. "Are you ok?" he kept on when she didn't answer.

He actually acted like he really cared for her; he was being nice, just like he had been with Darcy, "Just a dislocated arm" she murmured and laughed when he raised a brow in disbelief.

"Well you did shield me from the rocks" she reminded him, he looked disgusted at that notion, "I did no such thing" he denied. He found a small path that they could follow, and after ordering her to let him lean on her started their sore, tiring journey.

_**(Standing Next To A River)**_

"You got us lost again" he stated as he sat down clumsily, Musa growled when he said that and strode over to stand directly in front of him, "You led us here, You made us fall, And now you can get out of here on your own" she hissed, "I wont stand here and get blamed for this, and the way your acting is rude, annoying, and hateful" she seethed as she started walking away leaving him stranded.

Riven immediately regretted his little accusation and tried to call her back but was left sitting alone, which after a while didn't seem too good.

The water from the river was slowly beginning to rise and as he tried to stand his foot started hurting all the more. He tried crawling but was taking to long; he was going to drown for sure. What a great way for a Red Fountain warrior to die, alone.

_**(Somewhere Below The Cliff)**_

"Who does he think he is, just because he's a man" Musa mumbled as she looked around, she was hopelessly stuck here with him, and even though he may be annoying the hell out of her, she might as well stick with him.

She turned back and started toward where she had left Riven. But he owed her big time for this, and he had better apologise.

_**(Arriving At The River)**_

She couldn't believe it, the river was now up to her knees, and Riven, was sitting there helplessly trying to keep his head and shoulders out of the water.

As she tried to get over to him to help him up, the under current was making it harder and slower, by the time she reached him his head was now fully under water and even though he tried to pull himself up his arms were weakening.

She grabbed his shoulders and started pulling; he was too heavy with the current trying to grab him as well. She remembered one of the spells that she'd learnt at Alfea and quickly recited it out loud.

_I call upon the power of the protection bubble_

_Save us from this danger and trouble_

A bubble enclosed them inside it and upon her direction landed them far above the river and on dry ground.

_**(On A Cliff Above The River)**_

Riven was on his knees by the time the bubble had landed, sputtering and choking on the water that was enclosed in his lungs, after taking in large gulps and having a hand hit him on the back repeatedly he finally was able to swallow the water.

He turned up to look at her smiling sheepishly, "I guess apologies are in order" she said trying to sound un-guilty

"You!" he fairly yelled, "Why do all of my injuries seem to be caused by you? You…pixie!" he uttered ignoring the look of hurt on her face.

"I f you would just let me explain" she urged but he cut her off again by muttering.

"Why do all girls have to be so troublesome" he growled as he was come over by another fit of choking.

"Look I saved you" she said putting her hands on her hips, "The least you could do was thank me" she growled walking over and sitting on a rock.

"That day will never come" he said firmly and wiped the water from his eyes, his hand came away with blood, and a lot of it, his wound had opened again.

He looked up to see if she noticed and after making sure she hadn't turned away and started to apply pressure to his wound with what was left of his cape, if they didn't get out of here soon, all would be lost, he was already feeling woozy.

_**(Authors Note: Poor Riven, my baby!, I know it took long but it was worth it, Review and wait till next time!)**_


	4. Powers And CliffHanger

**Lonely Hearts**

Chapter Four

_**(Still On A Cliff Above The Water)**_

As Musa looked over at Riven once more she noticed that his face had gone a bit paler, and the injury on his head had blotted up with blood again. She knew she was still not powerful enough to get them all the way up the cliff, it took all her power just to make that spell, but he needed medical help, and soon.

Riven tried to turn his head so she couldn't see his scar but she decided to look anyway.

"Stop fussing over it, it's nothing" he lied as he swayed away from her in an attempt to escape her grasp.

"You might not be able to see yourself but I can, and you don't look good" she told him matter-of-factly and after grasping his head turned it for inspection.

A faint blush erupted on Riven's cheeks showing his evident embarrassment of her touching him, but he said nothing.

She lightly touched his wound and murmured her apology when he winced, "You've lost a lot of blood", she told him and he could hear the concern in her voice. Somehow he forgot that he was suppose to be angry with her and looked up to study her face.

"You care?" he asked stupidly and immediately mentally kicked himself for sounding so nice.

"Of course" was her immediate reply as she gave him a look of shock, "How could I not, you did save me", she said and when he began to protest she scolded him into quietness again.

"I don't know what to do, I can't carry you and my powers are drained" she confided in him and looked up the steep cliff.

"I could climb", she suggested but he cut her off with a very sharp firm 'No!'. "You could fall and then what would we do" he said and even though he hided his concern she knew he was.

"Then what are we to do?" she asked as she dabbed at the edges of his wound to try and make it look neat.

_**(Twenty Minutes Later)**_

Riven felt warmth beside him and woke to the darkness of night, the moon beaming down on them, a throbbing head, and a sleeping Musa snuggled next to him, looking very comfortable while using his shoulder for a pillow.

They must have dozed off somewhere between talking about weapons and lessons of magic, it was not a very pleasant conversation and he should have realised it would send god himself to sleep.

As he moved a bit to get feeling back into his muscles Musa moaned softly and snuggled closer, now putting her delicate hand on his arm as she sighed.

In a way he felt completely at ease and quite happy to have her close to him, but in another way he felt that this situation was very awkward.

He was also aware that he must have been blushing profusely for he felt the heat high on his cheeks.

And it didn't help that Musa seemed to be waking up, her eyelids fluttering as she stretched luxuriously over him and opened her eyes to look over at him.

"Riven?" she whispered confused as she yawned then after a second or two realised she was lying on him and jumped back almost falling of the small cliff they were sitting on.

She quickly looked away happy he didn't say anything and realised it was dark.

"Well…ah… they must have started a search party by now" she said and while still avoiding his eyes tried her power.

"And that sleep was just what I needed" she squealed happily as she stood up and looked up the cliff as she had done earlier.

"I think its time I tried a transportation spell", she told him and after flexing her hands started chanting.

_**Place we want to be,**_

_**Send us there immediately**_

And after a brief second they found themselves on the balcony of Musa's room, with her standing and Riven sitting on the cold balcony floor.

"I guess we should get Professor Polonium to heal you" Musa said and felt a deep reluctance to leave him.

"Yeah I guess so" he said and avoided her gaze leaving her nothing to do than to go seek out the Professor. But just as she was walking through the doors of her balcony his voice stopped her.

**_(Oh Cliff Hanger, aren't I naughty! And a rude person not to write this chapter sooner, I'm sorry to all of you who have waited so long, so I want you to flame me, until next time, which will be soon this time)._**


	5. Diary And Interruption

**Lonely Hearts**

Chapter Five

_**(Still On Musa's Bedroom Balcony)**_

"Wait!" Came Riven's rushed voice as she was stepping into her room. Musa turned to find him trying to get up to stop her from leaving. She hurried to help him so he wouldn't fall off the balcony.

"Riven! What are you trying to do? Kill yourself?" she demanded as she helped him up, putting his arms around her shoulders as she helped him limp into her room where he could sit down.

Silence was deafening when he was finally seated and Musa felt uncomfortable waiting for him to speak, wishing him to speak.

"Do you want me to get the Professor to heal you Riven? You look in pain" she told him as she moved awkwardly to the door.

"Wait I...I..." he couldn't help but stumble over his words as he avoided her gaze. Musa took a deep breath and decided to be patient.

"I want to apologise for being rude before" he told her finally and immediately went red from embarrassment.

"Ah well... Thanks I guess" she stuttered as she thought about what to do.

"I'm going to get the Professor then once you're healed you can get some rest" she said and before he could protest at her trying to leave again she ran out the door and left him in the emptiness of her room.

_**(Riven Alone In Musa's Room)**_

Riven looked around Musa's room. It was just as he'd pictured it, if a little different.

The main colours were blue and red, her guitar and stereo leaning against a wall by her bed and a selection of shoes were placed next her table cluttered with music papers and hair products. But the thing that caught his eye was a thick blue book that was on the middle of the table. It must be her diary.

He felt compelled to just have a quick flip through it, and his curiosity got the better of him when he thought that maybe she had written about him in it.

He hopped over to the table and hesitated when his hand was just inches from opening the book, he took a quick look around then flipped open the first few pages.

_**Dear Diary**_

**_15th March 2001_**

_**Well I guess today was kind of eventful, I had my first music practice on stage, and everyone thought I was really good. Especially my music partner Robert. He is so cute, but I think he might be a player...**_

Riven found he couldn't stand this Robert guy so he flicked over a few dozen pages.

_**Dear Diary **_

**_3rd June 2001_**

**_Wow! I can't believe that I live at Alfea it's so cool, And not far from Red Fountain where all the specialists are. We have a dance with them next Monday. I can't wait, I haven't met any of the specialists but I heard there's a prince there. Well. Laterz._**

Riven flipped over to the Monday night of the party, and read on.

_**Dear Diary**_

**_9th June 2001_**

_**I think I'm in love! All the guys are so cute. There was a totally weird broody guy that didn't dance with anyone, I think his names Ribbon or Raven, anyway he would have been cute if he wasn't so mean to all the girls. Thank goodness Justin asked me to dance he was really cute...**_

Riven couldn't help but feel hurt at the fact she said he was mean, even though he knew he was. And that she thought his name was Ribbon, She was obviously unaware that he had looked at her that night, well for a little while at-least. He decided to go to the few days before they went looking for the troll.

_**Dear Diary**_

**_18th September 2001_**

**_I saw Riven with Darcy again today. Why can't he be like that with me, even if he was under the spell. To think that I thought he cared about me. At least I'll be going home soon, I can't wait to leave here. I mean even if I did love him I don't anymore so..._**

He couldn't read anymore when he read about her loving him, and moving? Why didn't he know about that? How could he be such an ass.

He decided to read more just as the door opened and Musa stepped through it, **_"What. Are. You. Doing!"_** she demanded angrily as she walked up and shut her diary then proceeded to yell at him.

_**(Oh another cliff hanger, how mean! Please wait for next chapter to come up and please Review)**_


	6. Fainting And Sleep

**Lonely Hearts**

Chapter Six

_**(Riven and Musa in Musa's Room)**_

Riven would have responded to her demanding question if he hadn't suddenly felt so dizzy and proceeded to fall into a faint. Musa was still steaming when Professor Polonium walked in and started to heal the unconscious Riven.

By the time Riven woke up Brandon and other Specialists had come to pick him up and Musa was nowhere to be seen. And Riven didn't think she would want to talk to him anyway, at least for a good few days.

So he left silently and prepared to tell the others about what exactly happened.

_**(Up in Musa's Room)**_

"Can you believe he read my diary!" Musa screamed in frustration to her friends, completely ignoring their questions regarding where she and Riven were and what had happened.

"Well can you? That guy is the rudest jerk I ever met!" she said trying to vent out her frustration.

"I wonder what page he read?" Flora said aloud and within minutes they were conjuring up a spell to see what the last page read was.

Musa had never felt so mortified in her entire life, so that's why he fainted, she'd scared him to death with her talk to love.

She never wanted to see Riven again, surely he'd be back to himself soon and properly use the information to further embarrass her in front of everyone.

She would never leave Alfea ever again, not as long as she lived.

_**(Riven's Room Which He Shared With Prince Sky)**_

"Dude you are so in trouble, big time" Sky told him laughing at the information he'd just be told, he ended up receiving a vicious scowl.

"Well, what do I do?" Riven asked ignoring Sky's look of incredulously, Riven knew perfectly well why Sky was giving him that look.

He had never asked for advice, never shown his weaknesses or problems to anyone, and now he was asking Sky of all people what to do, and regarding a woman no less.

"If I were you I'd let her cool down then send her some flowers or in Musa's case, a cd" Sky told him as he turned off his bed-lamp and lay down to go to sleep.

Riven however couldn't sleep, couldn't think of anything other than Musa and her horrified look at his invasion of her privacy. He never felt so angry at himself, he never knew her feelings ran this deep.

And for some reason that he couldn't put his finger on, he couldn't wait to see her, and it appeared that he wouldn't have to, for the minute he finally closed his eyes he heard a tap on his window by his bed. And as he turned over to see who it was, that was when he saw Musa in her winx form looking at him, waiting for him to let her in.

_**(Dang! Another Cliffhanger I am evil! Please review and wait for my next chapter!)**_


	7. Talking And Goodbyes

**Lonely Hearts**

Chapter Seven

_**(In Riven's Room At Night)**_

Riven's eyes widened when he saw Musa tapping on his window, why would she be here at this time of night? Wasn't she angry with him for reading her diary?

Musa had a peculiar look to her face as if she was trying to hold in a laugh or something, Riven gulped down his fears of what she was about to do and slid the lock back so he could open the window for her, but before she could climb in he jumped out stealthy and closed the window behind him silently.

"What are you doing here?" he almost hissed at her, but instead decided that the first thing he had to do was say sorry. He never got the chance.

"Why did you read my diary? Was it that interesting?" she asked as if she wasn't angry with him.

"Ah…I guess it looked interesting" he said with a puzzled look on his face, was she going to torture him or what?

"Did you like what you read?" she asked as she sat down on the rim of his balcony and let the moon's glow brush across her body so he could see her better.

"Ah…I don't know…I was just curious…" he avoided her question with a stutter that was almost too cute for her to know he was avoiding her question.

Musa's eyes glared at him for a second but she quickly went back to looking innocent, so this was how he wanted it to be, well she had had enough.

"If you don't tell me if you liked what you read right now Im putting a truth spell on you!" she demanded with a hiss in her voice, and it didn't take long to realise that she was being serious.

Riven waved up his hands in front of him, "ok, look I read some stuff that I don't know how I felt about, It's still to confusing to think about" he said as he took a step back.

"What…did…you…read?" she asked him slowly as she clenched her fists in anger, didn't know how he felt about, sure he did.

"Just that you thought my name was Ribbon and that you were leaving soon, and that you loved me" he rushed the last one out hoping her hearing wasn't to good.

Musa actually had to give him credit for telling her everything, but she still wanted to know how he felt about all of this.

"Well if you don't know how you felt then I guess that's to bad" she said avoiding his gaze and looking out into the darkness.

Riven was speechless, she was just going to give up on wanting to know how he felt, why? Was it not that important to drag out from him?

"I guess this is goodbye, I'm leaving for home to tomorrow, Bye Riven" she said and left him standing there watching her wings carry her into the darkness back to Alfea.

She was leaving! What did he do now? How could he stop her without seeming like a complete idiot? Did she even want him to stop her?

_**(Musa's Room In The Morning)**_

Musa had finished packing her clothes into her suitcases and was now giving all her friends goodbye hugs. "The bus will pick me up from here and take me to the portal-station, I wish you could come, I'll miss you guys" Musa said hugging everyone as tears formed in her eyes.

"I can't believe he didn't stop you" Stella said angrily, "And now because of him you're leaving".

"But I'll be happy to go home and see everyone anyway" Musa told her as she started to carry her bags down the hall with them in trail with her trunks.

"If I see him I'll properly hurt him" Stella told her openly and with the tone of voice she had, Musa knew there would be no safety for Riven.

When they reached the bus and the driver starting putting her things in the holding compartment she gave them quick hugs and after a few sad words left them to watch her go.

_**(Riven At Alfea Just After Musa Left)**_

He ran into the dorm rooms and after giving a quick knock opened Musa's door, after everyone of the Winx girls realised it was him they started sighing as if wishing it were someone else, but just as he was about to speak Stella threw a very heavy shoe at him, that landed right on his shoulder.

"That is for breaking Musa's heart and making her leave us!" Stella cried angrily and threw another at him, which he managed to dodge in the knick or time.

"Musa's left? When? Where?" he asked in a rush and looked around, seeing an empty room.

"Not ten minutes ago, in a bus on her way to portal-station, Are you going…" Before Bloom could ask him anything he ran out of the room and after saying a quick prayer jumped on his hover-bike and speeded towards the portal-station.

_**(Will he make it in time? Or should I just be mean and make him to late to get to her? Wait and see for next chapter. P.S. What a cliffhanger)**_


	8. She's Gone

**Lonely Hearts**

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**(At The Portal Station)**_

_Musa looked once more to the entrance of the Portal Station, it looked like there was no turning back now, although she felt that there was nothing or no-one to turn back to._

_Her steps slowed as she boarded the cruise ship, and said goodbye to the life she knew, and the man she loved._

_**(Just Outside The Portal Station)**_

_Riven didn't take time to breathe as he jumped off his hover scooter and pushed through the various crowds to get through the stations doors, he had to get to her in time. He ran to the boarding level and as he looked out the windows for the observers... he saw the hover craft leave the ground and slowly disappear in the sky. Musa was nowhere in sight, and Riven couldn't have felt more ill or angry at himself, so he just stood there staring out at hovercraft._

_**(Riven at Alfea)**_

_Riven dreaded telling his friends and the girls that he had let Musa go, he couldn't stand knowing the looks that he would get on their faces, the disappointment that would mirror in their eyes._

_When he opened the door to the girls room they all looked up at him expectantly, and when they saw he was alone, Stella threw another shoe at him, he flinched but didn't blame her._

"_She had left before I arrived" Riven told them and turned his eyes in another direction so they wouldn't see his obvious pain._

"_How can you stand there and just be all cool about it!" Stella yelled and had to be restrained as she tried to fly at him._

"_Stella, that won't solve anything" Flora told her as she stood in her way, after a while Stella stopped struggling and started crying._

"_She's right Stella, but can't you see that Riven feels regret as well" Tecna said despite the look Riven gave of disgust._

"_I...have to go" he said suddenly and left before another word could be spoken, he didn't even blush when they said aloud his feelings about Musa, he just wanted her back._

_After he left the girls looked at the open door, "He's taking it really hard, I just wish wer could do something for him" Bloom said and looked at the guitar Musa had left them to remind them of her._

"_I just wish we could..."_

_**(Riven on his way to Red Fountain)**_

_Riven parked his hover bike and slowly walked to his room, Brandon and Sky close behind._

"_Were really sorry man, we can see that you're down right now" Brandon said and patted him on the shoulder._

_Riven just shrugged it off, "I don't know what you're talking about, leave me alone!" he said and stormed to his room slamming the door behind him._

_When he turned on his light what he found surprised him, Musa sat there on his bed holding none other...than his diary._

"_Guess what I read" Musa said cheekily as she waved it in front of her and stood up._

_To happy to be angry, Riven rushed at her and wrapped her tightly in his arms, "I though you had left, I don't want you to leave ever, Musa I...oh god I LOVE YOU!" he groaned aloud as he closed his eyes and let a single crystal tear escape._

_Musa gasped at his proclamation, he loved her, "Riven I.. You should have told me, why did you never tell me your mother left you?" she said and held her breath when Riven drew back from her. _

_But instead of anger it was pain in his eyes, "It was long ago" he said softly. "She's not apart of me anymore" he said and looked into her eyes._

"_But you are" he said and before she could say anymore he swooped upon her and stole a kiss. Musa let tears escape as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his kiss. She would never, ever leave him, no matter what._

_**(Bloom back at Alfea with the girls)**_

"_I just wish we could... tell him that Musa is waiting for him" Bloom said sadly as she looked at the other girls._

"_Ah he'll find out soon enough... besides what I really want to talk about was how good a actress I was, I've never been more impressed with myself" she started spouting._

_All the girls rolled their eyes, "Stella, get control of yourself" Flora said, and left to go to sleep._

_Bloom and the others shortly departed to their own rooms and went to sleep. Well all except Stella who couldn't stop dramatizing and acting out scenes from famous plays, "I will e a star" she screamed._

_**(Sorry this took so long but no...its not done, there's still two or three more chapters, and here are things about these chapters that should get you stewing. Riven finds out who his mother is and why she left. Musa has a confrontation with Darcy and ends up getting tied up while Darcy pretends to be her, and what's this...? Riven actually had a evil past? Next time)**_


	9. Grounded

**Lonely Hearts**

_Chapter Nine_

_**(In Professor Codatorta's Office)**_

Riven and Musa sat before the professor as he waited for Mrs Faragonda to arrive, "I just don't know what you were thinking Riven, bringing a girl into your room at this time of the night, what have I told you about girls?" he growled angrily as he looked at Musa in disgust.

Riven bit his tongue as he fought the urge to defend Musa, she just didn't realise how serious this guy was, he found girls to be such a distraction.

Musa however didn't stay quiet, "What do you mean 'about girls'?" Musa asked aloud to the teacher who actually was surprised she wasn't cowering.

"Girls are a waste of time in war, a complete distraction, and if one of my boys have them, then they'll definitely be killed because of them" the teacher spoke as if quoting an ancient know-it-all.

"You don't believe that do you Riven?" Musa asked in shock and started staring at him intently waiting for his answer.

"Well I did at the start but..." Riven found he couldn't continue, Musa looked ready to kill the both of them and as hard as it was to admit, it scared the hell out of him.

_**(Mrs Faragonda's Arrival)**_

"I just don't know how all of this happened" Mrs Faragonda said as she looked from Musa who had crossed her arms defiantly to the Riven and the teacher who each was holding some injured limb and looking guilty.

"Well you see..." but the teacher stopped his explanation when Musa gave him a glare. "Maybe Riven should explain" he said and then glared at Riven, who was trying not to be noticed.

"What why do I have to...fine!" he growled when his teacher gave him a threatening glare, "I told Musa that I used to think girls were just a way to get us guys killed... but I don't anymore" he said and gulped when Mrs Faragonda's eyes widened in shock, "He taught me they were just like a death certificate" Riven said quickly and backed up.

Mrs Faragonda took a deep calming breath and ordered both of them out so she could talk to Professor Codatorta alone.

_**(Outside In The Corridor)**_

The groans from inside the teachers office had subsided and Riven now found that he was forced to have fix the situation with Musa.

He turned to look at Musa who surprisingly wasn't giving him a glare but a very thoughtful stare like she was studying him.

Forgetting his well though out apology he just gave her a confused look, "What? What are you staring at?" he asked taking a step back and eying her suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, it's just... you've changed since the cliff accident, it's almost like you're...nicer" she said accusingly.

"I thought you wanted me to be nice! You said you were jealous of Darcy 'cause I was nice when I was under her spell" he said and gave her a 'what the hell' look and waited for her explanation.

"I was, but I didn't realise how cute you were when you were all sarcastic and evil like" she said and couldn't help but notice a look of pain and guilt in his eyes before he quickly started laughing.

"You have to make up your mind, Musa, do you want me good or bad because I can only be one" he said and started walking towards the cafeteria.

One voice stopped him in his tracks, "Where do you think you're going!" it was Mrs Faragonda. And she didn't sound happy.

_**(Musa back at Alfea In Her Room Talking To Bloom)**_

"I can't believe they grounded me, and forbid me from talking to Riven" Musa groaned into her pillow as Bloom listened to her complain.

"Well you did go a little overboard, maybe if you'd visited him in the morning instead" Bloom said and cringed when Musa glared at her.

"Just when Riven and I get together this happens" Musa said and sat up putting her head in her hands and groaning at the pain.

"Just as long as you don't try to sneak out..." Bloom said scolding her but Musa quickly cut her off as she stood up ans strolled to the windowed doors of her balcony.

"Like I could anyway, Mrs Faragonda put a barrier so I can't even get out of my room without her approval" Musa said lightly touching the door and watching as it slightly forced her hand away.

"That's so sad Musa, but I'm sure it's not for long" Bloom said trying to comfort her as she stood up and went to the door.

"I guess you have to go to class, I can't believe I can't even go to class either, but at least I can talk to him on the phone" Musa said and sighed as Musa closed the door after her. At least nothing else could go wrong.

"Alone at last!" a familiar voice whispered, catching Musa's ears, she turned around to see no other that Darcy.

_**Hope you liked, Next chapter up soon! Please Review and tell me what you think. Until next time.**_


	10. Freedom And Manipulation

**Lonely Hearts **

Chapter Ten

_**(Musa and Darcy In Her Room)**_

"Darcy!" hisses Musa as she looked around the room and remembered as she looked at her exits that she couldn't leave.

"Great to see you to pixie, now lets get down to business" Darcy said and started walking around Musa and groaning at the things she had in her room.

Musa growled but took a cautious step back from Darcy as she turned to face Musa and get down to the reason she was there.

"I need to borrow your body for a few days, so just stay there and this will be over in a few minutes" she said and cackled when Musa started changing into winx form.

"Not this time" she said and quickly started chanting.

Musa tried to attack but already felt strange and started seeing things from a different view, as if she'd been separated from her body and to...Darcy's!

And then continued falling into darkness...with Darcy's chanting but in her own voice, sending her all the way down.

_**(Musa Lost In The Wilderness)**_

Musa couldn't see anything in the darkness, but she heard a lot of cracking branches and cooing owls. She tried to remain calm but she was feeling so strange on the inside as well as the outside it terrified her.

What had Darcy done to her, why her? Did Darcy actually like Riven or was she just toying with him like she did with everyone else?

She wondered if the others were looking for her now, and as she saw a twinge of light and started following it she found a glassy still lake.

She was in the middle of a gigantic forest, she bent down to take a drink and when she saw her reflection she screamed.

_**(Darcy In Musa's Room)**_

Darcy looked at herself in the mirror, she looked to innocent with Musa's body, it made her want to hurl thinking of how she would sound.

"I will have you Riven!" she actually sounded quite evil, she was thrown of balance when she heard a knock on the door, "Who is it?" she asked harshly forgetting her role as acting a innocent.

"It's me Bloom, I just wanted to see if you were ok, you sound angry is something wrong?" Bloom said as Darcy quickly took one more look in the mirror then stood up and walked towards the door, she tried to open it but was thrown back instantly.

"What the hell?" she said aloud as she looked at the barricade, Bloom opened the door and rushed in to see the problem, and found Musa lying on the floor looking disgruntled.

"Did you forget? You can't open doors Musa remember the grounded spell?" Bloom said and held out her hand to help her up.

Darcy looked at the hand before accepting it, "Oh...yeah the spell...why did they put that on again?" Darcy asked with a weird laugh.

"Wow you must have been thrown harder than I thought, don't you remember about Riven and his room, and you guys...well you know" Bloom said with a embarrassed sigh.

_**Wow! Musa's more brazen than I thought**_ Darcy thought as she brushed the invisible dust off her clothes.

"I'll try to remember that next time, so how long am I grounded for?" she asked as she sat down on her bed.

"Only two weeks but then..." Bloom stopped when Musa hissed out as if she was in pain.

"Two weeks! I can't stay like this for two weeks, I need to get to Riven before that pixie comes back" Darcy blurted, and saw her mistake when Bloom gave her a shocked look.

"I mean, there's this girl...ah yeah... And she want's Riven as well, I need to find a way out of here, Bloom can you lift the spell?" she asked her and stood up grasping Bloom's hands.

"Musa I can't do that! You have to ask Ms Faragonda" Bloom said and after giving her a sympathetic look left for class.

_**(Riven At Red Fountain)**_

He couldn't believe it, he really missed Musa so much that it made him fight worse than before, and his teacher knew why that was.

On the plus side he might be grounded if he was so bad he couldn't concentrate, meanwhile he had to try to concentrate on not getting his butt kicked.

He would see her somehow, if he had to sneak out of here to do it, he would, he wondered what she was doing right now.

_**(Musa In The Forest)**_

Musa lay on the hard cold soggy ground and wept, she looked like Darcy and it killed her. Right now Darcy was probably thinking of a way to hurt Riven, what if she put another spell on him, would she need to?

Surely Riven would know that she wasn't Darcy and that Darcy wasn't her, she couldn't do anything spell like, she couldn't even transform, not that she would want Darcy to look like a winx girl, that would just be ridiculous.

Tears flowed freely as she thought of Riven, she had only just admitted she loved him, and found out he loved her when this all happens, it wasn't fair, she needed to be near him, she felt herself fading away already, as if she was dying being away from him, cold inside.

She climbed the highest tree and looked around for hours, nothing seemed familiar, no matter how high the tree. She was lost.

_**(At Alfea In The Principal's Office)**_

"I know what I did was wrong, I guess I just had to see him, I hate it knowing that I disappointed you like this, I just want to go to class again" Darcy said weeping fake tears as she looked at Ms Faragonda.

Ms Faragonda sighed, "You really do love him don't you, I felt like that when I was young, I guess you could go back to classes if you never do something like this again" she said strictly and after giving her a all-knowing wink lifted the spell.

Darcy chuckled inside her when she walked out, time for fun.

_**(Author's note: Hope you like I know some bits were rushed but please review and tell me what you think should happen) **_


	11. Horrifying And HeartBreaking

**Lonely Hearts**

_Chapter Eleven_

_**Horrifying and Heart-Breaking**_

Musa had finally found a large cliff to look at in the forest, it was definitely hard to make it up, and she did get a few scratches that marred her skin. She blew the long brown hair of Darcy's out of her eyes and looked around the land that was clearly visual thanks to the sun's light.

She saw nothing recognisable and let a tear drop fall as she sighed in frustration, she couldn't give up she had to make it back.

She decided to follow the suns direction and continue onwards which she could only guess was west.

_**(In Alfea)**_

Darcy couldn't believe that these guys didn't know who she was, these pixies who sickened her completely, and especially the 'winx clubbers', all they talked about was how good they're powers were getting and the Red Fountain boys, she groaned inwardly and cringed at they're chirpy voices.

"Riven is so lucky to have you Musa!" Stella said cheerfully as she applied to gloss to her already glossy lips.

Darcy took a few seconds to realise they were talking to her so she just smiled and continued to look out the classroom window.

"You don't seem to be yourself these last few days, is something wrong?" Flora asked as she gave Darcy a concerned look.

Darcy just sighed and nodded her head, "I guess I just miss Riven" she told them in a droll voice.

Bloom gave her a understanding look and then a thoughtful happy one, "Maybe we can get you guys to see one another" she whispered so no one but them could hear.

Darcy snapped to attention at that and asked how...

_**(Two days later)**_

Musa's purple outfit was dirty and torn by the time she made it up one of the large mountains that stood in her path, she was so thirsty she was surprised she hadn't collapsed, and her energy was definitely depleting.

She would be trying to keep herself assured by talking cheerfully but her voice was raspy and her throat hurt like it had been run through with a razor.

She couldn't even cry because she didn't have the tears to cry, she stumbled to the edge of the cliff and looked up through the tree tops, and nearly fainted.

She saw the top of Alfea's roof's, she started climbing down the cliff and running.

_**(In Musa's room)**_

Darcy dressed in Musa's best clothes and waited for the girls to get Riven to be transported in by their spell.

They did have they're uses she had to admit.

Suddenly a faint glow appeared before and Riven stepped through a portal to her room, to stand directly in front of her.

"You called?" he asked amused when he saw her, joy running through him, but something felt a little wrong to him.

"Oh Riven I missed you!" she cried and jumped into his waiting arms, a smirk covered in his shoulder.

_**(In One Of The Dark Corners Of Alfea)**_

Musa snuck around the dark corners, fully aware of the trouble she'd be in if they saw her cause she looked like Darcy and wasn't suppose to be there.

But when she made it to her room and opened the door she gasped at what she saw, her heart breaking in front of her as tears actually fell unchecked down her cheeks, Riven was kissing Darcy.

Riven heard the door open as Musa threw herself against his lips, he finally managed to pull away and look at the intruder, it was Darcy. And she looked not only sad, astonished, but...hurt, as emotionally as physically.

Darcy in Musa's body looked at her and growled, she was suppose to be across the world by now or dead, either way didn't matter to Darcy.

"Darcy! What do you think you're doing here!" Riven growled angrily as he held Musa in his arms and backed away slightly, she might be angrily enough to hurt them.

Musa couldn't believe it, he actually thought that Darcy was Musa, she stepped in and closed the closed the door behind her.

"Riven! You have to listen to me, that's Darcy she took over my body after we were..." she was interrupted from Riven's harsh laugh.

"That's a good one! You're Musa? You expect me to believe that crap!" he growled and tightened his hold a smirking Darcy.

Musa suddenly realised that there was only one way of convincing him, one thing that Darcy couldn't possibly know about.

Musa went to her dressing table and rifled through her draws, and pulled out...her diary.

_**(Thank you for being semi patient next chapter up soon, and its really a dramatic one, are you crying yet?)**_


	12. Confusing Reality

_**Lonely Hearts**_

**_Chapter Twelve_**

Musa's hand shook as she held the diary, her heart was racing with emotion and pain as she looked at Riven, how could he not she that it was her, if he loved her, wouldn't he be able to tell?

Was reading her personal notes worth it, what if they didn't take affect? She shook her head and took a deep breath before turning to Darcy.

"If you're Musa then you'll know what you wrote in this!" she said trying to stop herself from crying.

She looked at Riven who she could tell was a little puzzled, "There are things about you and I that Darcy couldn't possibly know, Riven" she whispered his name, "And I'm sorry for what I'm about to do but you need the truth and this is the only was I can think of to show you who I really am" she told him before turning back to Darcy, she knew she'd have to be quick for her body was already losing its last energy, and with that her will to be conscious.

" After seeing Riven in his room I found out something, about him and his past… one of the things that made him the man who stands before me now, do you remember, Riven? I do, your mother left you!" she cried out loudly, Riven jerked back and shook his head, could it really be Musa?

"You told me you loved me, and…and…" She gulped down a sob and let the tears fall as her borrowed body began to shake from pain and exhaustion; falling suddenly she fell on her hands and knees.

Looking up to see him stepping cautiously toward her and away from Darcy, "You told me I had to decide if I wanted you good or bad, that I could only have one, I never told you what I wanted, cause…I want both, I wouldn't have you change to suit me because I love you how you are, no matter what happens I will love you always, and I would never leave you like she did…" she collapsed before another word could be spoken.

Riven blinked before running to Darcy's body, "Musa…wake up!" he said shaking her vigorously, "Don't leave me…" he said as her body got colder and colder, a single tear escaped from Riven as he held her close.

Not a second later the room glowed, and he looked down at Darcy's body, a necklace lay against her heart pulsing like a heart beat, and Darcy spoke behind him, " My time is up!" she said silently.

"Oh well…I tried, but you can't make someone love you can you?" she said and slowly her body was replaced to her leaving Darcy standing before him. "Later, puppy" she said before teleporting out.

Riven looked down to the body in his arms to see a hurt Musa looking up at him drowsily, "Who said anything about leaving?" she said before drawing him down for a kiss.

**_(If you want me to continue you have to give me ideas Im afraid I don't know whether I should continue or not, cause this would be a good ending to Lonely Hearts)_**


	13. Never Forgotten

Lonely Hearts

**Lonely Hearts**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"_**Don't settle for the one that you can live with,  
instead find the person that you cannot live without".**_

After her wounds were healed, Musa, the Winx, and the Red Fountain boys all decided to find out what Darcy was trying to do, and why.

Riven still insisted Musa take it easy for although she was healed her emotions were still skyrocketed, he himself was still shaken by what had happened. How could he not know that wasn't Musa? He did suspect something was up, and felt a bit of a cold chill come from her but he was just so glad to see her again.

He actually kissed Darcy right in front of Musa, Musa didn't say anything about it, but he could tell she was disturbed by it, how could she forgive him, if…he didn't forgive himself.

"_**The easiest thing is to forgive you for what you have done. The hardest thing is to forget what you did".**_

Musa listened to her friends talk about this and that, little did they know she was screaming inside, she felt she was going insane with the picture of Riven and Darcy kissing, how could he not know? Was he under another spell or was it just that he was so happy to see her he didn't think much of it? She forgave him but how could she forget what had branded itself into her mind, would she ever be able to get over such a thing? She looked over at him and found him looking at her, she smiled and inched closer to him so they could thread they're fingers together, in a warm comforting hold.

"_**When I'm with her, she takes me away from my world, to the world I always long for in my dreams".**_

As they made it to Cloud Tower they snuck in the way Riven showed them, he couldn't help but feel guilty, as he had to tell them about his and Darcy's meeting area. Musa just smiled though and followed quickly and silently as the others went forward. Riven could tell she was trying to be courageous and couldn't help but feel a bit happier, she always tried to be happy and upbeat. He hid them behind a boulder, as he made sure the way was clear then showed them a tunnel, dank, wet, and creepy.

"This is not how I wanted to spend my evening!" Stella whispered as she tried to avoid the sticky walls.

"Deal with it!" Musa said under her breath and inched closer to Riven, "Do you think she'll be here?" she asked him.

"Where else would she go, she can't hide Musa, what she did was unforgivable, and she must pay for her actions" he vowed angrily. "I'm going to make sure she never comes between us again!" he promised and after giving her a kiss on the cheek drew his sword ushered her back, and charged into Darcy's room.

"_**We enjoy warmth because we have been cold.  
We appreciate light because we have been in darkness.  
By the same token, we can experience joy because we have known sadness".**_

They found nothing unfortunately, it was empty, no clothes or any sign that a person lived in that room, "Maybe it's not her room" Stella suggested as they looked around confused.

"Either that or she actually has no life" Techna said with sarcasm.

"Hey guys!" Musa's voice interrupted, "Look at this, it's a note" she said showing them, then handed it over to Bloom.

'Icy and Stormy

Laters'

"Well that was short" Stella said as she looked at it, "I would never leave something so short it would be more like…'to my dear fans and followers I have left you to follow a grander richer life…" they tuned Stella out as she continued on.

Musa turned to Riven who stood next to her frowning, "Do you really think that she has left? She wont come back?" she asked him as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"There is not a scrap of clothing, nothing that she would come back for" he told her and without warning hugged her fiercely, "We don't have to worry anymore" he promised her.

Stella's voice in the back round still kept yapping on, "…I love you all do not fear I know you will not forget me…" she seemed to really get into it waving her hand like a queen while Brandon looked embarrassed to say the least.

"Ok time go babe" he said putting a hand on her back and prodding her out of the room back to Alfea, "You might have to write that note if we don't get out of here soon before the witches catch us" he told her and with that hint of warning they left the way they came.

Back at Alfea Riven and Musa were left outside her dorms doors alone, Riven stared at her as she looked at the setting sun, he could tell that something was wrong but what? "Musa? You've been acting strange all night, are you still worried?" he asked her.

Musa turned to look at him and felt her heart ache, it wasn't his fault he was under a spell but she just felt so hurt that he couldn't remember her, but then if she was under such a spell would she have remembered him? She truly did not know.

"Nothings wrong" she tried to assure him but he wasn't about to let this go, Riven grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to look directly at him.

"Something is wrong, has been since I got back but I cant help if I don't know, I thought you said you forgave me for what happened while I was under the spell" he told her confused and angry that she was unintentionally winding him up.

"I do…I just…it hurts knowing you forgot me even for a second…even though you were under that spell and I know you couldn't help it but neither can I" she told him with tears in her eyes as she confessed.

Riven gaped at her, so this was why she was upset cause she thought that he had forgotten her, "Musa look at me!" he demanded, after a deep breath he looked her in the eyes, "I never forgot about you, that spell she put on me made me sleep inside while she controlled my body, that wasn't me" he told her then after pulling her into a big fierce bear hug he whispered in her ear. "I dreamt of you…I always dream of you," he told her then pulled back gently to see her.

Musa didn't give him a second chance to do anything but quickly grabbed him around the neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss that lasted an eternity.

Along time later as they sat on a seat on her balcony watching the stars sparkle, Musa leaned in and kissed him gently, looking into his eyes she whispered, "I love you Riven"

Riven smiled not astonished or surprised at all, "No way near as much as I love you Musa" he told her then gave a cheeky smile, "I knew you couldn't resist my manliness much longer" he confided arrogantly then leant down and gave her another long kiss, with a promise that he would never leave alone or forget.

The End


End file.
